mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Russian F
Hi Russian F, is it ok if i add a page for mercs 2? Also what pages do you need help editing? Clitton01 15:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Deletions Since you are the only admin here I am requesting that youy delete some of the articles on Pandemic. I beleive we currently have 5.--Rs4life07 18:26, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Russian F! I'm Richard, a Wikia Helper and I'm here to help you with the Mercs Wiki! I'll be helping out by creating content, organizing content, attracting new users, and much more.--Richard 20:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) This may be a little bold but... OK I have been a many wikis for a long time for example I have been at Halopedia (The Halo Wiki) for a really long time and have over 200 edits there and I was wondering if I could become an admin here. It is okay if you say no. But I really want to do it. I think I could help this wiki a lot by deleting useless pages and by having rollback rights so I could undo any bad edits. Here is a list of my contibs: *17:15, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Russian Mafia‎ (top) *17:10, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Recomended Weapons‎ (top) *17:10, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Light Machinegun‎ (New page: *Special Weapon Supply Drop This is perhaps the best overall weapon you'll use for the game. It is free if you hunt down almost any member of the Deck of 52 and occasionally some North Ko...) (top) *17:09, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Anti Air Rocket‎ (New page: *Heavy Weapons Drop The anti-air missile is a guided missile designed only to attack choppers. The explosive damage is less than the anti-tank missile, but most choppers go down in one or...) (top) *17:08, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Anti Tank Rocket‎ (New page: *Heavy Weapons Drop The anti-tank missile is a guided missile designed only to attack ground vehicles (tanks, missile carriers, jeeps, et al.). The explosive damage is better than the RPG...) (top) *17:07, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Sniper Rifle‎ (New page: *Sniper Rifle Drop *Sniper Supply Drop This is definitely another keeper weapon. Even if you think you're an "Army Of One", the ten billion North Korean guys firing at your merc will tur...) (top) *17:06, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Recomended Weapons‎ (New page: *Type 85 SMG and Sniper Rifle. *Carbine and Anti Tank Rocket or Anti Air Rocket. *Light Machinegun and Sniper Rifle. --- ) *17:03, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Assult Rifle‎ (New page: *North Korean Supply Drop *Chinese Supply Drop This is the most common weapon you'll find in the whole game, namely because the North Korean forces you face most of the time use it inces...) (top) *17:01, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Carbine‎ (New page: *Allied Supply Drop *South Korean Supply Drop Your merc get this free when you start the game, but the help file associated with it will not appear until you finish off the Two of Clubs ...) (top) *17:00, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Type 85 SMG‎ (New page: *Russian Supply Drop *Chinese Supply Drop The Chinese, Russians, and some North Koreans are fond of this small weapon. It has the firepower of an assault rifle but a frame smaller than a...) (top) *16:24, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) User:PATX‎ (top) *16:24, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Thug.jpg‎ (top) *16:23, 30 June 2008 (hist) (diff) User:PATX‎ (New page: Image:thug.jpg) Thank you for your time -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 17:30, 30 June 2008 (UTC)